Sean Faris
Sean Hardy Faris (born March 25, 1982) is a United States American model and actor. He is known for his roles as Jake Tyler in Never Back Down, Kyo Kusanagi in The King of Fighters (film), and Rick Penning in Forever Strong. He portrayed Gabriel Holbrook on ''Pretty Little Liars''.'' Life and career Faris was born on March 25, 1982, in Houston, Texas, the son of Katherine (née Miller) and Warren Stephen Faris. His family was working-class and lived in a small house in Houston; he moved to Ohio at age 12, where he attended a modeling agency in Cleveland. In 1999, Faris competed at the International Model and Talent Association. After graduating with honors from Padua Franciscan High School in 2000, he relocated to Los Angeles, California, to pursue his acting career. Faris has starred in many different projects, including two television shows, ''Life As We Know It, and Reunion, both canceled before the end of their first season. He also played William Beardsley in Yours, Mine and Ours. Faris also appeared in Sleepover with Alexa Vega in 2004. Faris was also nominated for the Young Actors Award at the 7th Annual Young Hollywood Awards in 2004. In 2007, Faris returned to work on three back-to-back films, Forever Strong, Never Back Down, and Brooklyn to Manhattan. Never Back Down was released on March 14, 2008, with the other two films also opening in 2008. Currently, Faris is starring in and producing The Glass Eye with his manager Dino May. In 2008, he stripped for UK Cosmopolitan magazine for a good cause, benefiting his choice of awareness of pancreatic cancer. The same year, he produced and starred in a short film called Manifest Destiny. In 2010, Faris appeared in 3 episodes of the TV show The Vampire Diaries. In early 2011, he appeared in The Lost Valentine, a CBS Hallmark Hall of Fame movie, which co-starred Betty White and Jennifer Love Hewitt. The only video game in which he starred was Need for Speed: The Run as Jack Rourke. In March 2013, TV Guide announced that he would portray Gabriel Holbrook, a Pennsylvania State Officer, on Pretty Little Liars. Filmography Film TelevisionYear Video Game Guest * Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2004) - Himself - Representing Life As We Know It (TV series)|Life As We Know It * Teen Choice Awards (2005) - Himself - Presenter for the V-Cast Award with Reunion (TV series)|Reunion castmates * Total Request Live|TRL (March 12, 2008)- Himself- Representing Never Back Down with co-star Amber Heard Producer Awards Young Artist Awards Young Hollywood Awards MTV Movie Awards External links * Official Site Gallery sean-faris031.jpg sean_faris_1299256219.jpg Sean-Faris-8.jpg sean_faris_1299186896.jpg sean-faris-shirtless-back-in-shape-after-shoulder-surgery.jpg sean-faris-shirtless-vampire-diaries.jpg url1.jpg SEAN9.png SEAN8.png SEAN6.png SEAN5.png SEAN4.png SEAN3.png SEAN2.png SEAN14.png SEAN13.png SEAN12.png SEAN11.png SEAN10.png SEAN1.png SEAN.png faris__140226000523-275x347.png Sean89.jpg sean-faris053.jpg sean-faris-1340806682.jpg sean-faris-1359704888.jpg sean-faris-sean-faris-256656_817_1024.jpg tumblr-l81txukkp81qar3aho1-500-jpg.jpg 600full-sean-faris.jpg 100108_faris_400x400.jpg Sean Faris Workout routine and Diet plan.jpg sean-faris-sean-faris-256668_314_400.jpg sean-faris-sean-faris-1087085723.jpg 600full-sean-faris90.jpg sean-farisx.jpg Sean-sean-faris-2428172-302-400.jpg 600full-sean-faris567.jpg sean-faris-out-magazine04.jpg Sean-sean-faris-2428172-302-400jkljkl.jpg FunnySeanFaris.jpg SeanFarisandadog.jpg SeanFarisBathroomSelfie.jpg SeanFarisHalloweenCostume.jpg SeanFarisinnothingbutatowel.jpg SexySeanFarisShirtless.jpg FunnySeanFarisShirtless.jpg SexySeanFarisNewHaircut.jpg ShirtlessSeanFaris.jpg IMG_20150709_183226.jpg IMG_20150709_183229.jpg IMG_20150709_183241.jpg Sean and a cake.PNG Sean and a cat.PNG Sean Faris holding a burger.PNG Sean Faris hot.PNG Sean Faris looking hot as always.PNG Sean Faris looking silly.PNG Sean Faris pic 56.PNG Sean Faris pic 67.PNG Sean Faris with sunglasses.PNG Sean making a wish.PNG Sexy Sean Faris.PNG giphy2.gif 69.gif Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actor Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Supporting Cast